Pure and Innocent
by Stargazer3356
Summary: A couple of weeks after the events of Cult Camp, David decides to write Daniel a letter. Daniel decides to reply, originally with the intention of coming back to camp to try to sacrifice the kids again but after being pen pals with David for several days wonders why he wanted to save them in the first place. None of them are pure enough to join Zemoog's paradise. But David is.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I love David. He's my favorite. I also love angst. I see a lot of fan art on Tumblr of David drinking Kool-Aid and wanted to write a story where he was the one who poisoned instead of the kids.

* * *

David sat down at his desk. He had already put the campers to bed, checked the grounds, got the preparation for tomorrow's breakfast down, planned out the activity for the next day, prepared said activity, and checked on the campers to make sure they were still in bed. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil and got to writing.

 ** _Dear Daniel,_**

 ** _Are you feeling better? Everyone here misses you. I'm sorry that your time here at Camp Campbell was so short. Maybe when you're feeling better you can return and give it another go. Are you eating well? I know you care a lot about nutrition. Have you had any visitors? If I can get the chance, I'll try to stop by in person. Feel better and hope to hear from you soon!_**

 ** _Your Fellow Co-Counselor,_**

 ** _David Redwood_**

David looked it over for any spelling mistakes and then placed it in an envelope. He placed it by the door to give to the Quartermaster in the morning.

Daniel glared at the officer that entered the room. He was still pissed that he had been tricked by the most _oblivious_ man in the world into poisoning himself and getting caught by the police.

"Mail for you."

 _What? Who would write me a letter?_

He took it and read the front.

 _David wrote me a letter?_

He frowned. Daniel opened the letter and read the inside.

 _Hmm, maybe I could use this to my advantage._

"Officer, could I get some stuff to write a letter?"

The officer grabbed him a piece of paper, pencil, and envelope and placed it on his table tray.

"Thank you."

 ** _Dear David,_**

 ** _I am doing much better, thank you. I would love to be able to come back but I am not sure if I'll be able to. I have not had any visitors and it is very boring here. If you would like to visit me, I would love that. I hope to hear from you soon as well. What have you been up to at camp?_**

 ** _Your friend,_**

 ** _Daniel Jones_**

Daniel sealed the envelope and gave the letter to the officer. With any luck, David may be his second chance at purifying the campers.

A couple days had passed with the two writing each other letters every day. David told Daniel everything. They had talked about the arrival of Nikki and Neil, the death of Larry the hamster, the rebellion and resultant burns and more. The longer Daniel wrote to David, the less he wanted to purify the kids.

 _These children are demons! I don't understand how David is even alive with all the stuff he's written me. Maybe I can talk it over with him when he arrives tonight to visit._

He looked over some of the previous letters he had received from David.

 ** _It was an accident but it still hurts to know I hit him. The wounds are healing though so that is great. I am looking forward to being able to carry things again. I already forgot that I can't lift anything and accidentally re-opened the wounds on my hands when Gwen asked me to help her bring out some tables for board games. I guess I'll need to get more bandages from-_**

 ** _-escape attempt. It was so embarrassing having to have Sal come out again to the camp. This is the third ticket I've gotten from the Sleepy Peak police because of the campers. I just wish they could put this energy into the camp activities. I left the bus to the Quartermaster and the bruises healed really fast! I have a couple marks from the tires running over my arm but for the most part, everything else is healed. The good thing though is that Max learned how to cooperate with-_**

 ** _-realize that being run over by a skateboard could hurt so badly! I get that I was the villain in the game but my eye is still swollen from Nerris's dice and Dolph got some paint in it as well when he threw a paint can at me. I didn't realize role-playing games were so violent! Everyone had so much fun though and I didn't want to ruin it for them so I-_**

It filled Daniel with burning rage. He took several breaths to calm himself down. David had promised that after work, he would come to visit Daniel in the hospital which should be any minute now. Daniel fingered the plastic tip he had broken off of a plastic fork. He had been running it against a sharp end of his gurney and it now resembled a pick. After today, he hoped to be able to pick his cuffs. Daniel looked up as David entered the room.

"Daniel! So good to see you!"

He gave him a hug. Daniel smiled.

"It's a delight to see you as well, David. How have you been? The campers hurt you again?"

David shrugged.

"I've been well, thanks. I got hurt today but it was an honest accident."

Daniel frowned. He looked at the scars on David's hands and felt himself bristle.

 _Behavior Correction Camp_.

His mind instantly recognized the event David told him of.

"What did the demons do this time?"

David frowned.

"Just because they aren't always the best behaved, doesn't mean they are demons. They are all good kids at heart. They just have trouble acting on it."

Daniel refrained from rolling his eyes.

 _Do not give in to negative emotions._

"We had archery today and the campers had a hard time with aiming."

Daniel's eyes went wide.

"Wait, you gave them arrows?"

David sighed.

"You sound like Gwen. Yeah, I should've started them off with rubber arrows."

Daniel frowned as David looked upset.

"They broke the window of the Mess Hall, dented my car, ripped several of the tents, damaged part of the theater stage, and clipped my side."

David lifted his shirt. Daniel noticed the shallow but long cut was bandaged and no longer bleeding.

"It seems like they did more than just have a hard time with aiming. It sounds like they did it on purpose."

David thought about it.

"Well, Max and Nikki probably did it on purpose. Nerf probably did too. The others ended up not caring once a few arrows caused some damage and it seemed like fun."

Daniel took a deep breath.

 _Do not give into the negative emotions!_

"That sounds a lot like it was done intentionally, David. I don't understand why you put up with the demons."

David gave him a stern stare.

"Please stop calling them demons, Daniel. I understand that you weren't around long enough to get to know them but they really are good kids at heart. I just know that with enough encouragement, motivation, and love, they can all do wonderful things and reach their fullest potential."

Daniel regarded David.

 _Even after all the pain those children have wrought upon him, David treats them with nothing but kindness. It's almost like he is completely… pure…_

Daniel's eyes widened.

 _He is pure! Even after all this time here on earth, he has rarely been contaminated by the negative energy, unlike other adults._

"Besides, the campers seem to be enjoying camp! I just want to see them smile. If going through a little trouble allows them to have fun, then I don't mind! They mean a lot to me so I do whatever I can to ensure that the memories they make at Camp Campbell will last a lifetime."

 _What a pure, innocent individual. He's too pure for this world. The longer he stays here, the more likely it will be for him to become tainted. No, he must be saved._

"David."

David smiled.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I don't think I will be continuing my position at Camp Campbell but I would like to ask if I can visit. I have a family matter that came up so I will be unable to work."

David gasped.

"Oh, my goodness! Are they okay? Do you need any help? I can give you a ride if you need it or whatever else may come to mind."

Daniel smiled.

"Oh, no but I appreciate your concern. You are too kind, David."

David put an arm on Daniel's shoulder.

"If you ever need any help, Daniel, just give me a call."

The two chatted for another hour before David bid him goodnight. Daniel watched him leave with a wave and then turned his attention to his handmade lockpick. He was breaking out tonight.

* * *

David couldn't wait to go to bed. He was exhausted. Parents' Day was a disaster. He found out that Max's parents were neglectful, Campbell was arrested, and now he and Gwen were the owners of the camp. He looked out the window of the Mess Hall. Thankfully, the parents liked the counselors and had no qualms with them continuing to run the camp.

 _Huh? What's that coming up to the archway?_

David could see a shadowy figure approaching the entrance of the campground.

"Hey, Gwen. Can you watch the kids for a second by yourself?"

He didn't wait for the reply as he opened the door and walked towards the figure.

"David! I'm glad to see you!"

The figure stepped into the light.

"Daniel?"

David ran forward and threw his arms around him.

"I didn't know you were released from the hospital?"

Daniel returned the hug.

"I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if I would be released early or not. I just wanted to stop by for the night and then head out in the morning."

David stepped back and guided Daniel towards the Mess Hall.

"Have you had dinner yet? Everyone is finishing up right now so if you would like something to eat I could get it for you."

Daniel linked an arm around David's.

"I would love some, thanks!"

David pushed the doors open.

"Look who came to visit!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"You let the fucking cultist in?"  
Max seethed. He stood on top of the table.

"God, David! You're so fucking stupid! Why the hell would you bring him back after he almost killed everyone last time."

David recoiled at the venom in Max's voice.

"W-What are you talking about? He didn't try to kill anyone last time he was here."

The other campers started yelling at him.

David was flustered as he tried to calm the kids down. He could feel the burn of tears rising to his eyes.

 _I don't know what's wrong! Why is everyone so upset? I don't know why they're so mad at me? I don't know what to do!_

"Quiet!"

David looked at Daniel. The campers instantly shut up.

Daniel was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He grinned widely and walked passed their tables.

"David didn't know I was coming but even then, I will NOT tolerate this behavior. You are all done eating so clean up and go to your tents. Now."

The campers, unsettled by Daniel's unusual behavior quietly did as told. Only Max, Nikki, and Neil remained.

"You can't tell us what to do! You're not even a counselor here anymore."

Daniel walked forward until he was face-to-face with Max.

"Max. I asked you to do something and I expect you to do it. I told you politely but if you test me any further I will show you what Zemoog's laws instruct me to do when dealing with obstacles."

Max stepped back. Fear flashed across his face for a moment before it became a glare again.

"I don't know why your back but I _will_ figure it out and I _will_ make you regret it."  
Daniel cracked his neck and grinned.

"Oh, Max. I'm not staying. I am only spending the night and then I will leave in the morning. I hope to be gone before you all have even woken up."

Daniel backed away.

"David, don't worry about the hostility, I told you before I came to visit _you_! Now let's go eat together and you can tell me how your day was."

Daniel pushed him into the kitchen.

David sighed and pressed his eyes hard with his fingers.  
"I'm sorry I'm not very cheerful today. You deserve a better welcome than the one you got. It's just… today was stressful."

Daniel frowned and pulled up a folded chair that was propped on the wall. He sat David down on it and served himself some food. He got a plate for David as well.

"Take a deep breath, David. Don't let the negativity poison you. Why was today stressful?"

David felt better after taking a breath.

"Today was Parent's Day. I invited the parents of all the campers to come see how their kids were enjoying camp but I forgot that this camp is a mix-mash of many camps. The owner offered so many different camps to get parents to fund it and so not everything in their pamphlets was accurate. The parents were annoyed for a bit but the day worked out. When we were performing the camps that the parents signed them up for, I didn't know what Max's camp was and found out that his parents didn't even sign him up for one. They just wanted him out of their lives. There is no contact information either so neither Gwen nor I could get a hold of them. I never knew Max's folks were so cold so instead of pretending like everything was fine, we treated him to dinner. Campbell got arrested because of that and now Gwen and I are in charge of the camp."

David started to sniffle.

"I j-just don't know what to d-do."

Daniel patted David's back.

"David, you are the kindest adult I have ever met. You radiate the purity of a child. I do not want to see that purity tainted by the lies and deceit of others around you."

Daniel tilted David's head up to face him.

"I would like you to go to your cabin and wait for me. I'm gonna make you a drink and then we can do a ritual my religion does in order to free ourselves from all of the toxic negativity in our bodies."

David sniffed and nodded. He stood up, hugged Daniel again and walked over to his cabin.

* * *

Daniel watched David walk out of the Mess Hall. He turned to the suitcase he had brought with him and pulled out his packet of Kool-Aid. He quickly made it in a bowl and poured it into a cup. Then he took out a little bottle and poured the contents in. He dropped the bottle on the ground. Daniel made sure that his sacrificial knife was hidden completely before leaving the building. He noted that no one was outside before he made his way to David's cabin.

"Here, David." He closed the door behind him.

"I hope this makes you feel better."

David gave him a weak smile and took the cup in his hand. Daniel pulled out his suitcase as David slowly sipped the drink.

"I wanted to thank you for your kindness, David."

Daniel held out a white bandanna.

"You always wear that yellow bandanna so I got you this white one to wear as well."

David set the half-empty cup down on the desk.

"I really appreciate this, Daniel! You're so nice! I'm glad we're friends!"

David took off his yellow camp shirt and tied the white bandanna around his neck.

"What do you think?"

Daniel looked at him.

 _Even though he isn't completely wearing white, it is enough for the ritual to be completed successfully._

"I think it looks wonderful on you, David."

Daniel gestured to the cup.

"If you want to finish your drink really quick, I can ask my Lord for his blessing on you and free you from this negative-rich environment."

David smiled at Daniel and downed the rest of the cup.

"You really cheered me up today, Daniel. It's nice to be around such a positive person."

Daniel smiled.

"If you could lay down on your bed and then close your eyes, I'll ask my Lord for his blessing upon you. Then you'll never have to worry again."

David closed his eyes and laid down on his bed, one arm lying by his side and his other hand on his chest.

Daniel turned the light off in the cabin. David jumped at the sudden darkness.

"Don't worry! It's part of the ritual."

Daniel unsheathed the knife and approached David's vulnerable form.

"Oh, great Lord and protector of all. I ask for thine blessing on this pure man, David. Save him from the cruelty and strife wrought upon him by the energies that encompass him. "

He held the knife out in his palms. It glinted in the moonlight. He grasped the handle in his hand and raised it above David's stomach.

"Holy and Reverent Zemoog, protector of the innocent. Take this innocent into your loving embrace and welcome him in the paradise that eludes him as a mortal."

He brought the knife down.

 _"Nooooo!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Max waited in his tent with Nikki and Neil. He peered out between the front flaps and watched as David walked out of the Mess Hall.

"He's up to something. I just know it." Max closed the flap. Nikki opened it just enough to see the clearing.

"He said he's staying for the night only so whatever he's going to do will be fast. He doesn't seem like he wants to sacrifice us anymore though so that's good."

Neil paced back and forth.

"Guys! Daniel is leaving the Mess Hall with a plastic cup." Nikki whisper-yelled.

The others hushed and peeked out as well.

"He's going to David's cabin. What do we do now?" Neil whispered.

Max waited for Daniel to enter before he shouldered his way out of the tent.

"Nikki, stay on watch. Neil, we're going to investigate the Mess Hall."

"Right!" "O-Okay."

Max and Neil walked into the Mess Hall and started looking around.

"I'm gonna check the kitchen."

Max entered and instantly noticed the bowl of freshly made Kool-Aid.

"Neil!"

Neil rushed in.

"Look! He made Kool-Aid! That must be what's in the cup. Do you think he poisoned it as well?"

Max started rifling under the kitchen sink to see what chemicals could've been used. Neil stepped forward nervously but tripped when something rolled under his foot.

"Oww… What was that… Oh, no. M-Max!"

Max turned to Neil.

"What?"

Neil held up a glass tube labeled _Arsenic._

Max froze.

Neil grabbed him by the arm.

"Arsenic is colorless, tasteless, and odorless. If he drank that punch, David could die in a matter of hours. We have to go now!"

Neil pulled Max to his feet and then went running out the building.

"Guys! The lights in the cabin just went out! What do we do?"

Neil pushed Max towards Nikki.

"You guys stop Daniel. I'm going to get Gwen."

Max and Nikki ran one way and Neil ran the other.

"This is bad Nikki. David may actually die this time."

Nikki frowned and threw open the cabin door.

Max saw David lying on his bed and Daniel thrusting the knife down.

 _"Nooo!"_ He screamed.

Nikki lunged forward.

David's eyes opened in surprise just as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Augh!" He curled in on himself.

Nikki bit Daniel's arm hard. Daniel screamed in pain and tried to push Nikki off but she started clawing him as well.

Max ran straight to David. The knife was plunged deep into his stomach. David was sobbing and trying not to curl in on himself. He kept twitching in pain which only made it hurt worse.

"Shit!"

Max's hands fluttered over the stab wound.

 _Think back to first aid camp! What's the first step? Do I remove the knife? Do I put pressure on it?_

He grabbed David's blanket and tried to put pressure on it.

"Urk! Auugh!"

David screamed. Max quickly pulled his hands back.

"N-No, Max. Y-You have t-to put pres-sure on it."

He coughed. Max looked at David. He had coughed up blood and was trying to keep his eyes open through the pain.

"But it's fucking hurting you!"

David's breath hitched.

"I-I know but i-it has to be done. You h-have to stop the b-bleeding."

Max cringed at David's scream of pain as he pressed down on the wound again. He clenched his eyes shut and tears dripped from his face onto his hands. They were quickly becoming red with blood. He looked up at the sound of a thud. Nikki had managed to knock Daniel out.

"What the fuck is going on in here!" Gwen shouted as she burst into the room.

"Gwen! Help me please!" Max cried out.

Gwen looked terrified as her gaze locked on him and David.

"Oh my god! Neil, call 911!"

She ran to the bathroom and grabbed David's first aid kit.

"Max! Keep pressing down on it. David, I need you to look at me."

David managed to crack his eyes open for a moment before he shut them in pain again. David coughed up more blood. He turned his head slightly and vomited. Gwen rolled him onto his side carefully so he wouldn't choke. Max watched with baited breath as she checked to see how deep the knife went through.

"This is so bad. This is really bad."

She tipped the first aid kit out and started looking through the contents. She pulled out a roll of bandages and some rubbing alcohol.

"I'm sorry, David, but this is gonna hurt."

She unscrewed the bottle. Max looked up as she brushed his hands away.

"Wait, what are you-!"

David screeched. Max covered his ears and closed his eyes. He could feel the bed shift as David writhed in agony.

The screaming had woken the other campers who rushed into the cabin. Many screamed themselves in fear and some turned and threw up outside the cabin.

"Kids, I need you to stay outside. I don't want you to see this and the area needs to be clear for the police and ambulance that will be here soon."

Max could hear sirens wailing faintly in the distance. He crawled along the bed until he was right next to David's head. Gwen took over putting pressure on the wound.

"D-David, you better make it! You and Gwen own the camp now and you know she can't run it without you!"

David weakly grabbed Max's hand. He flinched as his body spasmed again and his grasp on Max's hand tightened. Max was horrified by how weak David's grip was.

"M-Max. I-I'm sorry I d-didn't listen to you. I t-trusted Daniel. I should've known that y-you were looking out for m-me. Y-You deserve to be h-happy and I h-hope this doesn't t-take away from the h-happy memories you've m-made here."

Max gripped David's hand tightly.

"I can't be happy if you're gone, David. You care about me more than my shitty parents do. Even though I give you a hard time, you make this shitty place bearable."

David smiled. Max heard the ambulance pull up to the entrance.

"P-Promise me you'll s-smile more? E-Even if I'm n-not around to s-see it?"

Max cried harder.

"Don't act like you're going to fucking die, David!"

The EMT's burst into the room. Gwen moved aside and the EMTs brought a stretcher up. Max felt himself get picked up and started struggling.

"Wait! Let me go! Put me the fuck down!"

The others grabbed David and hefted him onto the stretcher. The man carrying him set him on the ground before jumping into the back of the ambulance and closing the door behind them. The ambulance started up and their eyes followed it down the dirt road until it was no longer visible. As the sound of the siren slowly faded into the night, the remaining campers were herded back into their tents by Gwen. After she took Max by the hand and guided him to the bathroom to wash up. Max didn't sleep that night.

* * *

A week had passed since Daniel had almost succeeded in murdering David. Max was relieved to know that David was allowed out of the hospital. He and the others were gathered in front of the camp to welcome them back. When Gwen pulled up, he could see that David was asleep in the car.

"He's okay now, right?" Nikki looked up at Gwen.

Quartermaster hefted David over his shoulder and carried him to his cabin.

"He'll be fine. He's going to be really tired the next couple of days though. Why don't we go and pick him some flowers? I can teach you all how to make flower crowns and when David wakes in a couple of hours you kids can give them to him."

"That sounds super cool, Gwen." Ered tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Can we go now? I wanna find David a healing flower so that his recovery stats will increase." Nerris added.

Gwen thought about it.

"Who wants to stay with David? I need one person who is willing to sit in his cabin with him just in case."

Max walked forward.

"I'll do it. Like hell am I gonna make a flower crown." He didn't wait for a reply as he walked away from the group.

The Quartermaster laid David on his back. He pulled himself up onto David's bed and settled down with David's phone. He passed the time playing games and looking up at David whenever he shifted in bed or muttered in his sleep.

"Are… mkay?"

Max looked up.

David looked like he was having a nightmare. His face scrunched up and he was starting to shift in his sleep. He crawled over so that he could try to discern his mumbling.

"Kids? What's… mph… please… okay." David whined a little in pain.

Max set the phone down and shook David's shoulders.

"David, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

David didn't wake but he started to sweat.

"No…, please…. mph up… don't… wake up…"

Max stared at him in concern.

 _What is he dreaming of?_

"David! Wake up!"

He smacked his cheek.

David shot up in fear, gasping and crumpling inward as the healing wound was stretched in his fright. Max held his hands out in an attempt to calm him down.

"Fuck, David! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

David looked around.

"Oh, thank God it was a dream."

Max looked at him curiously.

"What were you dreaming about? Must've been something bad for you to react like that."

David propped himself against his headboard.

"I dreamt that Daniel killed you all. You drank poisoned fruit punch and I couldn't save any of you."

Max refrained from mentioning how close they had come to that possibility already.

"What's with the white bandanna?"

David looked down at his neck.

"I didn't realize I was still wearing this."

David pulled it off and threw it into the trash.

"Why'd you do that?"

Max looked back at him curiously. David sighed.

"Daniel gave it to me."

Max glared at him.

"I'm burning that later."

He slid off the bed and walked over to David's dresser. He pulled out David's childhood camp shirt and climbed back up the bed.

"Put this on. You look weird without it." David obeyed.

"Max?"

They both turned to face the door.

Gwen strode inside. She smiled when she saw the two.

"Nice to see you awake, David! Hey kids! Get your asses in here!"

"Gwen, language." David chuckled.

Gwen rolled her eyes. The campers came charging in. Each holding their own carefully designed flower crown.

"The kids made you these."

David graced them with a large grin and tears watering at the edges of his eyes.

"For me? Thank you so much! This means so much to me!" Max rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Camp Man. We get it. You're a sappy sack of shit."

David chuckled and took the time to notice every detail of the crowns given to him. He piled them all up on his hair and Max snuck a photo using the phone.

David wouldn't know it until days later when he finally stole the phone back from Max and was able to supervise the kids again. He opened his photo app to see how a picture of the some of the kids biking came out when he noticed it. The picture of Max smiling at the camera with a proud Gwen, excited Nikki, nervously smiling Neil, smiling Dolph, Space Kid, Nerris, Harrison, and Preston, embarrassed Nerf, finger gunning Ered, and a laughing David, head covered in flower crowns, joined his corkboard of memories.


End file.
